


That One Catfish Story

by ohdearios



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cliffhangers, F/M, Fluff, I Fell In Love With It, Marinette is oblivious as FUCK, NO ANGST GOD I HATE ANGST, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, an asshole catfish, and yes the username prettyboy69 does have a lewd reference in it, blame the school system, excuse my lewd sense of humor, hints of future adriennette, i haven't written fiction in like 2 years sorry, ignore him - Freeform, so here it is, there's a catfish, they're like 20 and in uni, ummm so i saw this one really old tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdearios/pseuds/ohdearios
Summary: So like Marinette here is on her dandy little way trying to find love on a dating app (like wtf is wrong with you Mari that's not very reliable) and because it's a dating site and you can't really trust the internet she starts dating a dude called prettyboy69. She gets catfished with the one and only Adrien Agreste's pics. Oh no. Then, one day she's just strolling around because that's what Mari does and she accidentally runs into *gasp* ADRIEN HIMSELF.Shenanigans ensue.Based off of a Tumblr prompt.





	That One Catfish Story

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fit in as many references and puns into this without it completely turning into a crackfic so sorry and excuse my lewd sense of humor, please. I also have not written a fiction story in forever (thank my teachers) so there's a lot of... awkward wording... in the story. Or maybe that's just me. I also wrote this in an hour so yea it's not really proofread sorry.
> 
> Prompt: Mari gets catfished with cat boy civilian’s pics and sees him on the streets one day. she thinks that they are dating because the catfish and her are dating and Adri is just so confused.

It was prettyboy69’s fault, really. He was the one who messaged Marinette first on Hearts4U (an international dating app) with the iconic pickup line of “did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Marinette, of course, responded with a "no, but I broke a nail when I scraped myself out of hell."

It took prettyboy69 a few minutes before he responded. But when he did, it actually made Marinette almost drop her phone on the floor-- yes, he was _that_ smooth.

"So that must explain why you're so fucking hot."

Later that day, Marinette and prettyboy69 exchanged phone numbers, and eventually later in the week, pictures. Prettyboy69-- or Felix, as he told her-- had the most beautiful green eyes and silky looking blond hair Marinette had ever seen. For a while at the beginning of her and prettyboy69's relationship, Marinette had thought that prettyboy69 photoshopped all of his pictures, despite his many claims that he did _not photoshop my pictures, Mari, what are you talking about???_

But then-- to prettyboy69's luck-- Marinette had been sorting through her old closet at her parent's house and found a box filled with pictures of her preteen crush-- the famous child model Adrien Agreste. It was uncanny, how similar prettyboy69 and Adrien Agreste looked-- they even had the same first name! But the old pictures of Adrien had proved to Marinette that yes, a person can look that good without photoshop. Gabriel Agreste--Adrien's father-- had once in an interview confirmed that all of Adrien's pictures were not photoshopped-- Clarisse Agreste did not like the idea of having her son's face being photoshopped. And, to be honest, Adrien really didn't need photoshop anyway-- he just looked _that_ good.

Back to prettyboy69. Marinette and prettyboy69 eventually began dating by the end of the month. Online dating, that is. Whenever Marinette suggested that they meet, her new boyfriend would always shoot her idea down.

"Hey how about we meet this weekend ;)"

"Ahhhhh... I can't. Plagg is sick. Again."

"Omg Adrien I swear your cat is like always sick. I'm no vet, but I don't think it's possible for Plagg to still be sick anymore."

"I'm getting his bits cut off this weekend"

"Are you really?"

"..no..."

"Adrien, why don't you want to meet up with me?"

"ahh..."

"What is it? Are you too scared to commit?"

"Yes"

"Really? Or are you just saying that so that I can get off of your back?"

"Really, I swear, Mari!"

"Tu es sûr?"

"Je suis sur toi ;3"

"Omg Adrien no"

You get the point.

* * *

 

So anyway, as our story continues, our scene begins on one of the many streets of Paris-- our protagonist Marinette is walking down the street, not really paying attention to the real world because who really wants to let's be honest. She was fine, really. Her Uni classes had been canceled for the whole entire day due to all of her professors being sick. She was just strolling peacefully and uninterrupted, her eyes down on her phone until someone's _very handsome_  torso got in the way.

Due to Marinette being Marinette, she squealed like a newborn pig seeing an angry mother hawk for the first time and dropped her phone onto the pavement.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean to run into you I just wasn't paying attention I was playing Pokemon Go on my phone and didn't look up oh my god I'm so sorry don't hate me please," the owner of the _fiiiiiiiiine_  torso stuttered out as he bent down to pick up Marinette's phone. Huh. He seems to have a nice derrière too, he can't be all too bad.

Wait.

Marinette's eyes widened.

She recognized that silky blond hair.

That lean build.

Adrien?

"Wow, I can't believe that the reason why you never wanted to meet up with me was just so that you could play Pokemon Go. I bet that Plagg wasn't even sick in the first place."

Adrien (??? Marinette wasn't so sure, she really hoped that it _was_ her boyfriend irl, and not some stranger) stiffened.

"How... how do you know about my cat?" Adrien spoke in a slow tone, brimming to the top with unsureness.

Marinette made a funny face. "You told me about him?? You constantly send me pictures of him?? I swear, 68% of our text message conversations are just pictures of your old black cat. Mostly of him eating fancy cheese, which I don't think is actually really good for him-- I mean, I'm no vet, but I think all that cheese might be the reason why he's always sick. You're also constantly using him as an excuse so that we don't meet up and finally date in real life like I think---"

"Wait-- _date_ in _real life_??? Are you telling me that we're dating _online_??" Adrien-- the real Adrien, Marinette could now wholeheartedly concur that it was because he finally got up with her phONE STILL IN HIS HANDS SHE REALLY NEEDS HER PHONE BACK NOW.

"Yes, and if you give me my phone back--" Adrien bashfully gave Marinette her phone back"-- thank you, I can now show you our text messages from the past two months. Did you hit your head or something? You text me like 5 a day and I really don't think that you're _that_ forgetful--"

"Mademoiselle--"

" _Don't_ interrupt me, Adrien, it's very rude of you to do so-- oh great, now I forgot what I was going on about, but at least I have your profile up now LOOK!" Marinette held up her phone to Adrien with an expecting look, with prettyboy69's profile up on her phone. Adrien reached out to hold her phone again, but Marinette _lightly_ slapped his hand away from her phone because her phone is her child and no one gets to touch her child without her permission. So, with the occasional look up from Adrien to gain permission to scroll down on the profile page, Adrien got to thoroughly inspect "his" profile page. After some nodding and chin-scratching, Adrien came to a solid conclusion.

"It's a Catfish."

"What."

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle--"

"--Marinette--"

"--Marinette, but I'm not prettyboy69."

"What?"

"I... I'm not your boyfriend???" Adrien looked like he was beginning to sweat nervously.

"Who are you then?"

"Adrien Agreste??"

"WHAT?"

Story.exe has stopped working. 

Reader can check kudos box to maybe get a sequel if the writer gets enough motivation this summer.

→check the kudos box

→close the program

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Tu es sûr" means "are you sure" in French and "je suis sur toi" means "I am on top of you" in case you didn't know. Just had to add in a French innuendo in there I'm so sorry.


End file.
